Escape May Be Deadly
by The Day Tripper
Summary: Poems I wrote while reading the series. And extras,, Review please
1. Chapter 1

Escape May Be Deadly

Trees, trees, trees

Branches, sticks, leaves

Whipping, gashing, slashing at my arms

I can't get away no matter how fast I run

Tripping, falling, crawling on the floor

Ragged cuts, tattered clothes, jagged breathing as I start to slow

My eyes are heavy, my vision blurred

Distant images start to stir

He's right behind me, he's catching up

I have to keep moving but my legs have had enough

Getting dizzy about to pass out, a distant figure starts to stand out

A distant scream, a whispered plea, I can't believe it came from me

Pulse is racing, a feeling of hands, a gentle hush as I'm helped to stand

It's him, he's caught me, please strength don't leave me yet

Let me be anything but his sullied pet

I have to leave, I have to get away, I fall to my knees and let my head sway

Stopping he stares at me and gives a mirrored laugh

Then he reaches for me as I start to move back

I'm too slow, he's too fast, I can't get away, he's taking me back

I can't let this happen, I must react

Heads too fuzzy, I'm getting too weak

I'm stumbling over my own feet

One chance, a pull, a twist, a pop and a moan

I'm not the one with a broken bone

I'm still running, he's still coming

My strength's about to give out

Dead end, cliffs end, water and rocks below

Tell me, if you had a choice which way would you go?


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever wondered?

Have you ever wondered how its like to feel like a stranger?

Like a fish out of water

Like a teardrop in a loud laughter

Like love in a heart of a hater

Have you ever wondered how is it like to feel lost?

Like a drop in the ocean

Like a needle in a haystack

Lost... that you don't know white from black

Like walking straight in a destination

When you know there is no way to go back

Have you ever wondered how is it like to feel so confused?

That you don't know when you're treated nicely

And when you are abused Have you ever felt so much low?

And you don't know what to do or where to go?

When you see all the doors around you are locked and closed

Have you ever wondered how is it like to be in a non-stop stress?

When you never feel so sure about something you always have to guess when you feel like crying out loud

And spit that burden of these hard feelings inside you

However, these feelings you have to keep & suppress

Although, you are in the greatest need for a gentle caress

Had anyone felt so much pain like this before?

'Cause that's what I really feel... maybe even more

I don't wanna feel like a stranger

I don't wanna feel lost

I don't wanna feel confused

I don't wanna be in a non-stop stress

I just want to stop this dreadful feeling of loneliness

* * *

Really would love to hear what you think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

This actually not really related to twilight. Last year my English teacher liked to go on rampages about how teenagers are awful and assigns us a 200 word poem about anything we feel passionate about. I wrote this, lets just say the rampages cease to exist.

* * *

In My Generation

They read in the papers and hear on the air

Of stealing and killing and crime everywhere

They sigh and say as they notice the trend,

'This young generation, when will it end? '

But can they be sure that it's our fault alone,

That apart of the problem they should claim as their own?

Are they less guilty who place in our way,

Objects and subjects that lead us astray?

Too much hating, not enough love

Maybe we should give peace a little shove

Too much money and too much idle time

Too many movies of passion and crime

Too many books not fit to be read

Too much evil in what we hear said

Too many children encouraged to roam

Too many parents who never stay home

We don't make the movies or publish the books

We don't paint mean pictures of gangstas and crooks

Drugs and alcohol, they trouble our brain

They're done by older folk who are greedy for gain

Delinquent teenagers, oh how you condemn

The sins of a nation and you blame it on them

By the laws of the blameless, the savior made known~

Who shall cast the first stone?

For in so many cases It's sad but it's true

The title DELINQUENT fits older folk too


	4. Chapter 4

You can't hold onto the past forever but the past can hold onto you as long as it wants to.

Someone once told me that letting go is easy, I know that's not true.

The memories still remain as a stain on your heart that won't go away.

Don't let the past destroy you, for the past is just on old memory that won't go away

Till' you start letting go.

* * *

My least favorite one in my poem book. I think it's poorly written for some reason.

I hope you enjoy my crazy translated ramblings.


End file.
